Art of the Beserk Rabbit
by mah29732
Summary: Skunk Fu. Rabbit had just about enough of Panda's orders. So on one mission which Panda leads a raid in finding a new compatriot of Baboon's, Rabbit decides for a plan of his own in which Baboon's new compatriot will exploit.
1. Rabbit’s Last Straw

Art of the Berserk Rabbit

Chapter 1: Rabbit's Last Straw

It was quite an average day in the Valley, in which case, Rabbit was quite ready to launch a raid on a ninja monkey camp, which were a group of monkeys that had ventured outside of Baboon's control. The usual animals of the Valley gathered under the tree which Panda had instructed them to meet.

"Alright, what now Panda?" asked Rabbit who grumbled as he came into the scene.

"Ah, I'm glad everyone can make it" replied Panda, "as you can see from the intelligence reports from both Mantis and Snake, we can reveal that there have been a group of ninja monkeys that have gone astray from their usual hangouts in Dragon's territory."

"So why not we go kick their butts by now?" asked Rabbit.

"Patience" replied Panda, "we have also heard intelligence reports that Baboon may have recruited new ninja monkeys, and the ones that we're encountering are his old elite guard who have been instructed to implement raids on us."

"Oh my, these monkeys have to be stopped" said Duck as she gasped with such shock.

"But there's something else that Mantis and Snake picked up while they were doing their spying mission" continued Panda, to which he then ordered the two to the center stage.

"Thank you Master Panda" said Mantis as he walked up to the center, "as you all may know that we have spotted a suspicious group of ninja monkeys, who are the elite core of Baboon's force."

"And we have also discovered that Baboon has a new compatriot working to help these ninja monkeys implement their raids against us" added Snake as he made his usual hiss.

"Oh boy, a fresh butt to kick" laughed Rabbit who was overjoyed.

"We don't know that much about him" continued Snake, "but I saw him one time before he joined Baboon's forces, on my journey to spy on what Dragon was plotting."

"Well, what did you see?" asked Skunk.

"He didn't act like any other animal as he stood up on his two hind feet" replied Snake.

All the animals gasped in such shock, after Snake continue to describe how hairy Baboon's new compatriot really was, along with also how strong and muscular as well.

"Oh please, I can take on this new guy" laughed Rabbit.

"Sorry, but I can not afford to loose warriors such as yourself" said Panda as he stomped on his feet preventing Rabbit from leaving the scene, "it's too dangerous even for the likes of you, you'll have to stay here with Skunk, Pig, Ox and Bird."

"What?!" cried Rabbit who was quite outraged, "You're holding me back, you're not going to send someone like Fox, a girl into battle instead of me, are you?"

"Oh please, I can handle this new guy easy" replied Fox as she rolled her eyes to Rabbit's comments.

"This is a mission designed for me, Master Turtle, Crane, Fox and Tiger" continued Panda, "the rest of you shall be on your best defenses here."

As Panda began to leave the scene with Master Turtle, Crane, Fox and Tiger, meanwhile in the forest nearby the valley a new camp of elite ninja monkeys was being setup. Baboon's new compatriot, seemed to be like another primate, only his feet were quite big and large and his hair was all white. The new compatriot of Baboon was named Yeti, who was hired by Baboon to help train the elite core of the ninja monkeys.

"Ninja monkeys, in line now!" roared Yeti.

The elite ninja monkeys, immediately followed commands and lined up in order.

"You ninja monkeys are the elite core of your creed" said Yeti who marched back and forth of the ninja monkeys like a military drill Sergeant, "your old instructor Baboon has told me how the more underling class of ninja monkeys have failed to crush the Valley dwellers with miserable results, can anyone of you elite core members of your creed explain to me why you have failed?"

One elite ninja monkey raised his hand to which caught Yeti's attention.

"And what do you have to say to yourself, soldier, why have the more underling class of ninja monkeys have failed?" asked Yeti.

The ninja monkey was too embarrassed to openly talk about it in public, so he signaled Yeti to lower himself to listen what the elite ninja monkey had to say. Yeti began to become quite intrigued with Baboon's lack of leadership of even the average class of ninja monkeys. He smiled with glee, of Baboon's many failures to crush the Valley dwellers.

"Ah, so you have told on the failure of your former instructor Baboon on the many failed attempts to crush the Valley dwellers?" asked Yeti with astonishment to the elite ninja monkey who nodded, "Well then, it seems here if we want to kill two birds with one stone, I think we have the ability to have recruit Valley dwellers to go against each other, and then also expose Baboon to Dragon his utter failure. If you elite core ninja monkeys appoint me as your main instructor you are ordered to report to me, that'll be one of the happiest days in my entire life!"

But as Yeti was in the moment of his glory, an elite ninja monkey ordered to do scouting for the camp began to run into the scene.

"How dare you interrupt my moment of glory right here!" bellowed Yeti at the poor ninja monkey.

The ninja monkey then began to make the usual monkey sounds of warning his new instructor, that Valley dwellers were getting closer to the camp. Yeti paused for a moment to which he then signaled the ninja monkeys to get ready.

"Get to your positions now, setup that wall, I want to ensure these Valley dwellers do not enter our new camp!" ordered Yeti as he roared right at the ninja monkeys.

Back where Panda was leading the pack of Valley dwellers, they immediately stopped as they heard a strange sound.

"What the heck was that?" asked Fox.

"Hmm, from the sound of that, I would have to conclude that might be the new ally of Baboon's" replied Master Turtle.

"You are correct, but we must get a move on quickly if we are to see what this camp of ninja monkeys are up to" said Panda.

As the five animals continued on their journey to find out what was a camp of elite ninja monkeys doing in a forest near the Valley, meanwhile back in the same Valley, Rabbit was quite impatient of always taking orders from Panda. The rodent had just quite about enough of being ordered around by someone who was not in great shape anymore.


	2. Rabbit's Disobedience

Chapter 2: Rabbit's Disobedience

Panda was leading a raid on what seemed like to be an elite camp of ninja monkeys led by a new compatriot of Baboon. Yeti was quite intrigued with Panda as he emerged from where the Valley was located through the bunch of trees heading straight toward the camp. Followed close behind him were Fox, Master Turtle, Tiger and Crane.

"So, this is what these Valley dwellers had to offer?!" laughed Yeti as he was at a high watch tower of the newly built camp, "Ninja monkeys, prepare to guard this camp!"

The ninja monkeys then showed their faces up on the wooden walls they had constructed, just waiting for Panda to arrive right on the scene. He eventually came into the scene halting his compatriots further from advancing.

"Oh my, that's quite a large camp!" remarked Tiger who stopped just in the nick of time.

"We have to do something to dismantle this monstrosity" added Crane.

"This are the Valley dwellers that I have to worry about?!" laughed Yeti who appeared right in the front of the camp's top platform with some ninja monkeys.

"Ah, you must be Baboon's new compatriot my spies have told me about" replied Panda as he bowed toward his enemy.

"Yes, so it seems" added Yeti, "I doubt you'll be able to prevent dismantling my camp!"

Yeti then signals that his ninja monkeys also prepare a new weapon, to which a variety of number of slingshots emerged from the ninja monkeys holding what seemed like rocks.

"Fire!" ordered Yeti to the ninja monkeys who obeyed their command.

"In coming!" cried Tiger who was the first one to head behind a nearby tree for cover.

While Tiger was pinned down behind a tree, the three remaining Valley dwellers then immediately began to use their skills to deflect the rocks that were coming toward them. Fox managed to deflect at least two oncoming rocks, sending them flying right back at the ninja monkeys that fired at them knocking them unconscious. Crane, likewise also deflected some oncoming rocks, along with also Panda doing the same.

"Bah, it's not working!" cried Yeti, "They're not leaving so that I can construct the greatest war weapon ever!"

But as the three continued to fight, while Tiger to be pinned down, back in the Valley, Rabbit had just about enough of Panda's rules with also Skunk somewhat agreeing with him.

"I can't believe that Panda left us behind!" cried Rabbit, "We should be out there fighting those ninja monkey jerks!"

"Yeah, I can't believe we have to sit around here like Ox and Bird" added Skunk.

"Oh please" sighed Bird, "it's not as bad as you think, we don't ever have to lift a muscle to go help out."

"Yeah, and we get to do whatever we like" added Ox.

"You know it pal" continued Bird.

"Well, forget you two" said Rabbit as he was heading out, "I'm going to join the battle, and I don't care if you two come along at all."

"Say Rabbit, wait for me!" shouted Skunk who then began to follow Rabbit.

Back to the place where Panda, Crane and Fox were trying to find a way to penetrate the camp built by Yeti, it became quite obvious to Panda that they were getting nowhere fast.

"This situation is getting quite out of hand!" cried Panda who was using his skills to dodge the oncoming rocks, while deflecting the ones that could be deflected.

"So what do you have to suggest?" asked Master Turtle to Panda, who managed to deflect an oncoming rock, sending it straight toward a ninja monkey who was quite close to Yeti.

"Tactical retreat until we find another way to dismantle the camp, now that we know what we're at least up against here" replied Panda.

"That's a good idea" added Tiger who came out of his hiding place, "I'll go first!"

As Tiger was just about to make an exit, Rabbit appeared on the scene with Skunk following close behind him.

"Rabbit, what are you doing here?" asked Panda as he continued to deflect the oncoming rocks.

"I'm here to help dismantle that monstrosity of a camp" replied Rabbit.

"This is not a battle for you, you have to go back where Ox and Bird are" ordered Panda.

"I'm not taking any orders from you!" barked Rabbit.

"Er, I'll let you two handle this out and obey Panda" replied Skunk who didn't want to join in with Rabbit and raced back to the Valley with Tiger.

While both Rabbit and Panda were arguing, Yeti who was struck by one of the deflected rocks from Fox began to notice the two as he recovered from the self-inflicted attack. He then became more, and more intrigued in Rabbit's rebellious attitude hoping that it would divide the Valley dwellers from defending themselves of a ninja monkey onslaught where he would be the head of the assault.

"Forget you Panda, I'm going it alone!" shouted Rabbit, at Panda who was in quite shock to see such disobedience.

"Should we go and stop him?" asked Master Turtle to Panda.

"What if he ends up like Dragon, always trying to come up with strategies to defeat us?" added Fox.

"I think our furry friend would come to his senses sooner or later" replied Panda as he began to order Crane, Fox and Master Turtle to leave the scene.

The furry bunny then hopped toward the entrance of the camp. Yeti, instead of ordering the ninja monkeys to sling some rocks at the rodent, instructed them to open up the gate.

"Alright, you dumb primates, open up the gate so that I can kick your butts!" cried Rabbit.

Rabbit then began to back away as the gate of the camp came right down, to which a bunch of elite ninja monkeys were ready for a fight.

"Well, if this is the mighty, mighty, rebellious Rabbit" said Yeti as he jumped right down in front of Rabbit.

"And just who the heck are you?" asked Rabbit who was preparing to fight Yeti.

"Why, I'm Yeti, Baboon's new compatriot" replied Yeti, "but you shouldn't be the one to always be picked on by your fellow Valley dwellers, are there no desires that you have always wanted to acquire?"

"I got no time to deal with having a chit chat with you!" cried Rabbit.

Rabbit then leaped and was about to give Yeti a good kick. Yet as Rabbit was about to kick Yeti, the strange primate-like animal then grabbed Rabbit's foot as it almost reached Yeti's face.

"I'm giving you a chance Rabbit to join my cause" said Yeti, "I too am quite rebellious, my so-called friend Baboon doesn't even know that these elite ninja monkeys are fed up with his leadership. They are looking for new leaders to look up to, namely me and perhaps even you if you play along."

"Hmm, let's see, what do I have to gain if I join you and some rebellious nin monkey jerks" thought Rabbit to himself to which he then imagined himself in a thought bubble of Fox feeding him grapes, "alright, I'll do it."

"Excellent!" laughed Yeti, "Now go off, Rabbit, if Panda gives you anymore trouble just give me a call and I'll take care of everything."

"You got it" said Rabbit as he was allowed to go which made some of the ninja monkeys quite confused.

A few ninja monkeys began to make their usual monkey sounds, sounding quite concern on what just happen to why not hold Rabbit hostage or something of that sort.

"Don't you elite ninja monkeys realize what an opportunity we have here?" asked Yeti, "I can literally trap Baboon, and those Valley dwellers and kill two birds with one stone. Dragon would be most impressive with my work."


	3. Confrontation with Panda

Chapter 3: Confrontation with Panda

Back at the meditation tree, which Panda often taught Skunk, Panda, along with Crane, Master Turtle, Tiger and Fox were waiting very impatiently to what to do with Rabbit's punishment for his disobedience.

"Don't you think you might be driving him over the edge with that sort of punishment?" asked Fox to Master Turtle who was debating with Panda.

"Of course I'm not" protested Master Turtle, "that floppy eared rodent disobeyed a direct order, he should be punished for it with being exiled temporary from the Valley."

"Exiling Rabbit would go a bit too far" said Panda who jumped in to Fox's defense, "I know Rabbit might be arrogant the way Dragon formerly was, but I can see that he will not fall to the same side he did."

"I don't know about you, but I really do not trust that rodent anymore" said Crane as she then agreed with Master Turtle.

"That Rabbit scares the heck out of me" added Tiger.

"What are you talking about?" asked Skunk who was done with his chores as he came into the scene.

"Finding a way to punish Rabbit for his disobedience of my orders" replied Panda, "since you were not as troublesome as he is Skunk, since you joined him before scattering off back here, you will not be as punished as much as he is going to be."

"I know the perfect punishment for Rabbit" said Master Turtle who gave some what of a grin on his aging face, "Skunk should keep watch over Rabbit, to ensure that he will not end up like Dragon."

"That's really not a bad idea" said Panda.

"Yeah, I kind of like it, way better than temporarily exiling Rabbit from the Valley" added Fox.

"What, you were going to exile me?!" cried Rabbit as he burst right into the scene.

"Now that's the type of temper that I was talking about which the future leaders of the Valley should have no part in" commented Crane on Rabbit's entry.

"Rabbit, you are on my last nerves" said Panda, "your rebellious attitude nearly cost yourself to be captured by those elite monkeys, and Baboon's new compatriot Yeti. I'm sorry, but I do not consider you to be a stable fighter to defend the Valley."

"What?!" cried Rabbit to which he then noticed that Fox was in the discussion, "Et tu, Fox? Et tu?"

"Sorry Rabbit, but even I can't come to terms with your behavior at certain times" replied Fox to which poor Rabbit felt a bit heartbroken.

"However, we have decided that we're not going to send in into exile, even at least temporarily that was mostly Master Turtle's first idea" continued Panda, "instead, we'll have someone more trustworthy to watch over you, namely my apprentice Skunk."

"You're putting this squirt in charge of watching over me?!" cried Rabbit who was about to be foaming in the mouth.

"There's that attitude again!" continued Crane as she pointed out Rabbit's anger, "It's no wonder we are in a stalemate between us, and Dragon's forces his anger issues always keep us back a step!"

"And that's why my apprentice Skunk will be the one watching over Rabbit because he always makes up in the end for Rabbit's error in judgement" added Panda, "so starting now Skunk, I want you to report to me every end of the week on Rabbit's activities such as giving me details on how many times he has made angry outbursts."

"Like now?" asked Skunk as Rabbit's face became quite red with anger.

"Fine!" shouted Rabbit as he barked back at Panda and the others, "Have this squirt watch over me as your little spy, but all of you will be sorry, you'll see!"

Rabbit then promptly hopped away, quite angry. This gave the floppy eared rodent a ten minute head start, to which Panda then instructed Skunk to follow Rabbit to see what was his problem. Meanwhile, back in the camp of elite monkeys led by Yeti, Baboon had arrived just on the scene to do his usual inspection with some ninja monkeys from the main camp. Yeti didn't like Baboon's manner of being incompetent in his usual fights against the Valley dwellers but he wanted to pretend to be Baboon's friend first before he can betray him.

"Ah, Baboon" said Yeti as the gate of the camp was lifted up by the elite monkeys, "welcome, welcome, welcome."

"I have heard from some of my spies in the area that you have been attacked by the Valley dwellers, how did you manage to hold them off?" asked Baboon as he entered the camp with at least five ninja monkeys from the original camp.

"Easy" replied Yeti as he signaled one of the ninja monkeys to show Baboon a slingshot weapon, "I have designed this as a new weapon we can use against the Valley dwellers, it works like a charm."

"Er, just how does it work, exactly?" asked Baboon.

Yeti then had an idea on how to knock out the competition. If Yeti wanted to be Dragon's new right-hand primate he would have to take down Baboon first.

"Sure, why not I show you a demonstration on how my new weapon works" replied Yeti as he gave an evil grin and winked at a ninja monkey up above behind Baboon.

The ninja monkey then grabbed a rock that was nearby and began to aim directly at Baboon who had his back turned and didn't know the rock was going to knock him unconscious.

"So, why are these ninja monkeys not showing me on how this weapon works?!" cried Baboon.

"Oh, it works, it works" replied Yeti, just then the rock was fired from the slingshot by the ninja monkey striking Baboon right behind his forehead and knocking him right down in front of Yeti unconscious, "it works just fine, my former friend."

Meanwhile, while Yeti was betraying his former compatriot Baboon in replacing him to be Dragon's new right-hand man, Rabbit was hopping not far away from the scene as he was in search of some ninja monkeys to agitate so that he can beat up to get rid of all of this vented anger.

"Panda doesn't know what he's talking about if he thought he could send me into exile, now all I need are a few ninja monkeys so that I can take out my anger on them" said Rabbit.

As Rabbit continued his way, Skunk was following him closely behind trying to not be caught by the floppy eared rodent. To do this, Skunk had to kneel down in the grass, trying to use the dirt as cover to follow Rabbit who was heading back to the woods again. It would be quite dangerous for Skunk, but he had to ensure by Panda that Rabbit would not end up like Dragon or it'll not be good for the Valley.


	4. Yeti's Deal

Chapter 4: Yeti's Deal

While Yeti was still trying to figure a way to dispose of his former compatriot Baboon, Rabbit was close nearby trying to let off some steam he had after his confrontation with Panda a few minutes ago. Rabbit began to hop toward an area where Yeti had sent his elite ninja monkeys on patrol to watch out for any assaults by the Valley dwellers. As the floppy eared rodent headed toward that direction, he finally saw the chance to let off his steam by targeting at least two ninja monkeys on patrol.

"Ah, just what I need to get rid of all of this blind rage" said Rabbit to himself as he rushed right into a bush to hide.

As the two ninja monkeys continued on their path toward the bush which Rabbit was hiding in, Skunk also noticed the two ninja monkeys and hide in another bush not far. The two ninja monkeys were quite unaware of Rabbit's presence, to which as one of the ninja monkeys simply took a walk on the patrol path, Rabbit placed out his foot tripping the ninja monkey who fell right into some mud.

"You two ninja monkey jerks are just what the doctor ordered for me to get rid of all of this blind rage" said Rabbit as he leaped right out of the bushes.

The ninja monkey who fell in the mud managed to recover from the surprise attack. He raced toward Rabbit, and attempted to give the rodent a good punch, but Rabbit managed to give the ninja monkey a good body slam, sending the ninja monkey tumbling back into the mud. The other ninja monkey then took out what seem like a stick as a weapon and charged at Rabbit.

"That's the best you can do?" asked Rabbit as he was dodging the stick.

Rabbit simply just grabbed the stick, and began to swing the poor ninja monkey, around, and around and around until the ninja monkey was let go. Meanwhile, Yeti, and a few ninja monkeys were lifting an unconscious Baboon to try to find a place to dispose of him for the time being. Baboon was quite well tied up, to ensure he would not escape from Yeti. Just then, the ninja monkey which Rabbit had fought fell right in front of Yeti.

"You, what do you have to report on your patrol?" asked Yeti to the nearly unconscious ninja monkey.

"Well, if it isn't Baboon's so-called compatriot" said Rabbit as he came into the scene, "just who I wanted to take the rest of my blind rage upon."

"Wait" said Yeti, "I have a proposal for you."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Rabbit as he was well prepared to fight Yeti.

"I'll hand you over Baboon as a prize you can use to show Panda to entrust you with the leadership of the Valley" replied Yeti.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Rabbit.

"Well, I'm sure Panda was quite upset that you likely disobeyed his orders into not staying put, there may have been talk, oh say, I don't know, exiling you temporarily" replied Yeti.

"Lucky guess, I nearly was exiled by Panda" added Rabbit as he sighed, "fine, I'll take your former ally Baboon."

"Excellent" said Yeti as he gave an evil grin, "the rest of you ninja monkeys head back to the camp."

Rabbit knew Baboon would be quite heavy to move back to the Valley. As he struggled to move Baboon who was also on some sort of a wooden wagon the ninja monkeys had been pulling, Skunk then spotted Rabbit with Baboon tied up on the wagon.

"Hey Rabbit" said Skunk who was quite curious on how he managed to capture Baboon, "how did you manage to capture Baboon?"

"Er, lucky knock out?" replied Rabbit, "Come on squirt, let's get this primate back to the Valley, Panda's going to forgive me after I deliver him Dragon's number 2 man."

Several minutes later, Panda who was taking a nap was interrupted as what seemed like a wagon of some sort was being pushed up his usual meditation hill.

"What is the meaning of this disruption?" asked Panda as he then noticed Baboon tied up on a wagon being pushed up by Rabbit and Skunk.

"Isn't this wonderful Master, Rabbit managed to capture Baboon" said Skunk.

"Hmm, so it may seem that way" said Panda who then noticed of a strange bump on Baboon's back forehead, "and how did you managed to apprehend Dragon's second in command?"

"Easy Panda, I snuck up, and gave him a lucky knock out, how many times do I have to tell you that?" asked Rabbit who became a bit hostile.

"That seems like a nasty bump on the back forehead to be one lucky knock out" replied Panda as he began to be suspicious of the origins of Baboon's injury.

"Just what the heck is going on here?" asked Master Turtle whom came into the scene with Fox, Crane and Duck.

"Oh my, isn't that Baboon?" asked Duck.

"Yes" replied Panda, "Rabbit says he has managed to apprehend Baboon."

"Now how on Earth could someone as small as something like Rabbit could apprehend someone like Baboon?" asked Fox.

"Are you denying that I managed to take down Dragon's second in command?" asked Rabbit to Fox, "I should expect this from someone who would have voted me off to be exiled."

"I was the one who was trying to prevent you from being exiled!" cried Fox who became quite outraged with Rabbit's remarks.

"I suppose I can forgive you Rabbit" said Master Turtle, "it is a bit of mine fault that I brought that up as a form of punishment Panda was looking for."

"Well, I guess it seems you'll now have to change your mind about me then" replied Rabbit as he came right up to Master Turtle's face, "since now that I have apprehended Baboon, I'll be heading for bigger things here in the Valley, isn't that right Panda?"

"Uh, yes" replied Panda, "in fact Rabbit, I'm prepared for you to help train some of the other Valley dwellers, you'll now be known as Master Rabbit from now on, along with also being a member of the elderly council."

"Well it's about time" said Rabbit who was overjoyed to hear it.

But as Rabbit happily hopped away from the scene, Fox was getting to be a bit suspicious on how Baboon was apprehended and even Panda began to agree as he continued to examine the strange bump on Baboon's back forehead. Meanwhile, back in the forest, Yeti had left an elite ninja monkey he could trust in charge of the camp while he went to Dragon about the news of Baboon's cowardice and betrayal. Dragon was not surprise to hear this.

"So you're saying that Baboon was simply knocked out by Rabbit?" asked Dragon.

"I'm telling you the truth" replied Yeti, "his own incompetence and cowardice allowed him to be captured, would you support any rescue measures?"

"No" replied Dragon to which Yeti had a small smile developing on his face, "that primate can wallow in his own filth he created, you will be in charge from now on."

"Just the sort of words I would like to hear" replied Yeti as he gave a happy evil grin.


	5. Baboon Awakes

Chapter 5: Baboon Awakes

After being betrayed by Yeti, Baboon finally woke up from his ordeal. He found himself to be in some sort of a tent in a place quite unfamiliar to him. As his eyes widen open, he noticed Fox along with Master Turtle coming into the scene.

"What's going on here?!" cried Baboon, "That traitor Yeti probably gave me to one of you Valley dwellers, didn't he?"

"Actually, we're quite interested in how you were apprehended" replied Fox.

"Yes, you see" continued Master Turtle, "you have an odd bump on the back of your forehead, and well Rabbit claimed to be the one to have knocked you out."

"That's preposterous?!" shouted Baboon as he was trying to get up, "Where's that rodent, I'll use all my remaining strength to strip his fur into a fur coat!"

"Easy now" said Master Turtle as he prevented Baboon from leaving the tent, "Rabbit's been given an assignment by Panda to be a co-leader of the Valley, in the mean time we would like to interrogate you on just how you ended up like this."

"Well now that you mention it, I don't really know what happen to me" replied Baboon as he sat back down on his bed, "you see, I was heading to that camp of elite ninja monkeys, which my former compatriot Yeti was showing me a new weapon he had trained the elite ninja monkeys to use."

"Oh, looks like your so-called friend gave you a big one on the back forehead!" laughed Master Turtle as he finally figured out what had happen to poor Baboon.

"I should have guessed he would have done something like that!" roared Baboon, "I want to expose Rabbit for what a fraud he is!"

"I don't think just yet you would be doing that" said Fox as she stood right in front of him, "if you want revenge on Yeti, you'll have to promise to work with us for the time being, if Yeti is using Rabbit in one of his schemes to take control over the Valley we would like to use it to our advantage against your former master Dragon."

"Hmm, let me think about this for a moment" said Baboon to himself, "if I betray Dragon and join you, I can also get back at Yeti, however if I do not do any of it you'll probably keep me here as prisoner, right?"

"That's right" replied Master Turtle, "so what's it going to be?"

"I'll do whatever it takes to get back at Yeti" replied Baboon as he shook his hand with Master Turtle, "but when I join back with Dragon, let's give ourselves at least one week truce, until things get back to normal."

Meanwhile back in another part of the Valley, Skunk was still ordered to report on Rabbit's activities for any allege sign of betrayal to the Valley. To do this, Skunk had to cozy up toward Rabbit as his would-be second in command.

"Ah, glad you could take my side squirt" said Rabbit to Skunk as they were patrolling an area of the Valley.

"It's great to be here, I'm so sick of Panda's rules, are you?" asked Skunk who was trying to cover up his sarcasm.

"Oh sure squirt, I know what you mean about Panda" replied Rabbit, "I can't believe it finally took him this long to recognize me as one of the Valley's next great leaders."

"Yeah, Panda is so old, he probably lost a few marbles before he recognized you" added Skunk who was pretending to suck up to Rabbit.

"Oh you said it" said Rabbit.

"Are you two bad mouthing Panda?" asked Tiger who was doing a few routine training exercises.

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Rabbit as he approached Tiger.

"If it weren't for Panda's leadership we would be overrun by horrible ninja monkeys" replied Tiger.

"Oh come on Tiger, are you tired of always being afraid of ninja monkeys, when is Panda ever going to do something about them?" asked Rabbit, "Have me as your leader and I'll do everything in mine power to crush them."

"Y-Y-You go and do that" replied Tiger who was quite afraid.

"Come on squirt" said Rabbit, "let's see if there's anyone else we could recruit so that I can be part of my new council instead of some old types like Panda."

A few minutes later, after encountering Tiger, Rabbit and Skunk came across Ox, Bird and Pig whom were doing their usual lazy stuff they considered fun. Ox and Bird were just sleeping around, while Pig was literally playing in the mud as one of his past time favorite things to do.

"Hi Skunk" said Pig, "do you want to play mud ball fight?"

"Sorry, but the squirt won't be able to play a child's game anymore" replied Rabbit, "he's going to be my second in command, once I finally take control over the Valley from Panda."

"Good luck with that" replied Pig who continued on his merry way not really caring about Rabbit's assertive motives.

"Hey sleeping beauties, wake up!" shouted Rabbit toward Ox and Bird to which poor Bird fell right off of Ox, and right onto the ground.

"Hey what's the big deal here?!" cried Bird who flew up toward Rabbit.

"Listen there are going to be some changes around here" replied Rabbit, "now that Panda has finally recognized my talents, first thing is first, no lazy bums like you two!"

"But I didn't get enough sleep last night" complained Ox.

"Well, maybe if you weren't talking so much to Bird about the stars in the sky being so pretty, maybe you'd get some sleep!" roared Rabbit.

While Rabbit continued to attempt to push around all the other Valley dwellers, Yeti, meanwhile was ordering his ninja monkeys to build a new weapon in his camp near the forest. Regular ninja monkeys from the original training camp were building what seemed like not just one, but at least three catapults. Yeti had managed to train them to use various tools such as hammers, and other handy equipment.

"Yes, yes that's right" said Yeti as he gave an evil smile toward the ninja monkeys working quite hard, "last time I believe your former instructor built these contraptions, he utterly failed to realize that ninja monkeys would be too easy to have flung back. But now once we load a few rocks on it, we'll pull these weapons closer to the Valley and soon we'll destroy those Valley dwellers and that stupid, crazy Rabbit!"


	6. Report Back to Panda

Chapter 6: Report Back to Panda

After being quite chummy with Rabbit for at least most of the day, Skunk returned to Paddy's meditation tree where his master was just waking up from a nap he was taking.

"Skunk, what do you have to report to me?" asked Panda.

"Master" replied Skunk, "I have heard Rabbit wants to totally take control over the Valley."

"So I have feared this might be expected from him" said Panda as he got up, "Skunk, I want you to go to Fox, Tiger, and Mantis, I have already assigned them to watch over Baboon whom is still recovering from his betrayal from Yeti. Speaking of which, Skunk, I am assigning you and Rabbit to a mission to raid Yeti's camp just beyond the Valley borders."

"Oh boy" replied Skunk, "don't worry, I'll report on everything to you."

"I know you will" added Panda as he smiled toward his apprentice who went off.

Meanwhile, Rabbit was trying to further establish his rule in the Valley as he established his own training ground. Where poor Ox had to push some rocks to seem like it would be a simple sparing arena.

"Yeah that's right, keep pushing" said Rabbit to Ox.

"Oh, can't I rest?" asked Ox.

"Yeah, he's been at it all day" added Bird who flew right in Rabbit's face.

"Listen to me bird brain, you're going to do what I say, or you'll stay out of my way" barked Rabbit.

"Hey Rabbit, I got an order from Panda" said Skunk as he came running into the scene.

"Panda, that old fool?" asked Rabbit.

"He told me to give you the green light to launch a raid against the ninja monkey camp that's been setup right outside the Valley's borders" replied Skunk which he pretended to be excited, "isn't that great? If you succeed in dismantling the camp, maybe Panda can retire, and give you his post."

"Hmm, I have always thought about taking big steps to assert myself here, alright squirt, you got yourself a raid, we're going to raid Yeti's camp and dismantle it!" cried Rabbit, "Come on, let's go get some of the others to help us."

Meanwhile, in the tent where Baboon found himself, the primate was still in bed with Fox along with Tiger, and Mantis watching over him. Tiger was especially frighten of Baboon's bump.

"Oh, I just can't imagine how someone like you could survive something like that" said Tiger, "it's unthinkable."

"Don't worry" replied Baboon, "it doesn't hurt that much."

"If you were building that camp beyond our borders" said Mantis as he came toward Baboon, "just what were you planning with your former compatriot Yeti?"

"Well, I don't know if I should tell you" replied Baboon, "but if it means betraying Yeti, we were plotting to build a few siege-like wooden contraptions, where we would use them against you Valley dwellers."

"So that's what your former friend Yeti is doing there?" asked Fox.

"Precisely" replied Baboon, "I also was responsible for ensuring the camp wouldn't be able to knock down by you Valley dwellers. But I didn't think of anything under the camp could get in."

As Baboon was further going to tell the three about his would-be plans with Yeti, Rabbit along with Skunk barged into the scene.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Mantis.

"Panda has ordered me to lead a raid on Yeti's camp" replied Rabbit, "since that camp seems pretty impenetrable, I thought I could get some tips from you."

"Well, you're a rabbit, why not just dig under the camp?" asked Baboon, "I never came up with anything to counter that."

"Hmm, good idea, I'll use that when I go ahead and kick your ninja monkey friends" replied Rabbit as he left the scene with Skunk.

"Are you not going to ask us to go onboard to raid the camp?" asked Fox.

"Why should I have someone like you who wanted to exile me?" replied Rabbit.

"For the last time, I was against that idea!" shouted Fox.

"Suit yourself" replied Rabbit as he left the scene with Skunk.

As the two traveled throughout the Valley trying to find recruits, Rabbit managed to recruit Frog, along with Pig, and also the Killer Bees. As they traveled toward the edge of the border of the Valley, Rabbit spotted Master Turtle watching the strange camp built by Yeti from afar.

"So, I see Panda has selected you to lead a raid on Yeti's camp" said Master Turtle who turned around a bit to Rabbit, "I'm surprised to see how Panda was able to change his mind so quickly."

"So are you going to just stand in my way, or are you going to let me kick some monkey behinds?" asked Rabbit.

"I couldn't believe my own two eyes, and also even my hearing may not be as great but even I know you wouldn't have been able to capture Baboon in that manner" continued Master Turtle.

"Hey, are you saying that he lied about capturing Baboon, that those rumors are lies?" asked one of the Killer Bees to Master Turtle who nodded to which the Killer Bees began to expose their stingers toward Rabbit.

"Y-Y-You b-b-bees better stop this" said Rabbit as he was being exposed for his lies, "I did take down that overgrown primate, with one lucky punch, come on Skunk you can back me up on this."

"Look Rabbit, I'm not that stupid to believe that someone as small as you could lift someone as heavy like Baboon" replied Skunk.

"What, you're betraying me too?!" cried Rabbit.

"Say what's going on here, you mean all that was a lie?" asked Pig who was quite clueless as usual.

"Look, all I was doing is trying to get ahead here in the Valley" replied Rabbit, "and I'm tired of taking orders from not just you, Turtle, but also from Panda especially."

"Well, if you want to have a real title of master, instead of a pretend title of it you'll have to fight me first before you want to take down Yeti's camp" said Master Turtle as he took out his fighting stick being well prepared.

While Rabbit was preparing himself to fight Master Turtle, Yeti halted the production of the siege weapons he was building and noticed something going on near the borders of the Valley.

"Hmm, this may be a rock in the road, of my plans" said Yeti, "but perhaps even so with my puppet down, I can still launch an assault against the Valley, and still gain Dragon's respect."


	7. Rabbit Verus Master Turtle

Chapter 7: Rabbit Verus Master Turtle

It was quite a fight to see between Rabbit, and Master Turtle. There was a few feet distance between the two as they first began to stare themselves down. In which case, Master Turtle could do this all day.

"You know, I can easily take down a warrior like you in this manner" said Master Turtle as he boasted toward Rabbit.

"Is that so?" asked Rabbit, "How would you like this then, charge!"

Rabbit charged toward Master Turtle at quite a fast speed, the floppy eared rodent then tried to give Master Turtle a good punch, yet he managed to easily dodge the attack. He then leaped right over Rabbit, and slapped the floppy eared rodent with his stick.

"Ouch, now that had to hurt" commented one of the Killer Bees.

"Is that the best you can do?" asked Rabbit as he was trying to recover from the surprise attack by Master Turtle.

"Ha, this is the one who dares challenge Panda's authority?" laughed Master Turtle, "You think you can just walk right here and take over the Valley, well you'd have to go through me first."

Once again, Rabbit then charged toward Master Turtle, as he almost tried to lay a punch on him, the old turtle then grabbed Rabbit's fists, to which he soon found himself to be unable to move.

"Let go!" cried Rabbit.

"Not until you tell the truth on how you found Baboon" replied Master Turtle as he then began to crush Rabbit's fists which surprisingly hurt despite Master Turtle's age.

"You'd have to try harder than that!" cried Rabbit.

Rabbit then immediately threw Master Turtle right over him, throwing him right toward the camp where Yeti and his elite ninja monkeys were waiting. As the old turtle fell right onto the ground, Yeti stepped out of the camp to inspect this Valley dweller for himself.

"Thanks for giving me one of your elite core leaders!" laughed Yeti as he was about to grab Master Turtle.

But before Yeti could grab the old turtle, the old turtle turned the page on Yeti which was quite a strong grip.

"Ha, never underestimate someone as old as me!" laughed Master Turtle to Yeti.

The old turtle then grabbed Yeti, and gave him quite a body slam to which shocked Skunk, and the others whom were there. He then threw Yeti right back into his camp, to which he landed right on a siege weapon he was building to implement an assault on the Valley.

"Now, if you don't mind" said Master Turtle as he turned toward Rabbit, "you're going to tell me how you really found Baboon."

"Alright, alright!" cried Rabbit who really didn't want to face Master Turtle anymore, "Yeti gave him to me so that I can retain my respect with Panda, okay, I wasn't part in any sort of nefarious schemes other than that."

"What?!" cried Baboon who came right into the scene with Fox, Tiger and Mantis, to which Baboon's back forehead was still covered in white wraps from the injury.

The primate then charged straight toward the camp, and managed to knock down one of the front gates to the camp. The elite ninja monkeys were shocked by Baboon's sudden rage and instead of going against him began to rally around him.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear your fur off you ninja monkeys" said Baboon as he huffed right in their face to which one of them whispered in their ears, "ah, yes, if I challenge Yeti to the leadership post, I can not just regain Dragon's respect but I will kick out Yeti for good!"

Meanwhile back with Yeti who was waking up from his ordeal with Master Turtle, he came face to face with Baboon who was quite angry and blowing off quite a bit of steam.

"Now it's time I have a little pay back" said Baboon as he appeared before Yeti with acquiring a slingshot targeting Yeti with a rock.

Baboon then flings the rock, right directly at poor Yeti, knocking him out cold. But not just before Baboon had allowed many of the Valley dwellers heading straight into the camp.

"Now if you don't mind" said Master Turtle, "here's the deal, we don't kick your behind, and we help you get rid of Yeti."

"Bah, fine" said Baboon.

"Hey, what about dismantling this place then?" asked Rabbit to which he simply just leaned over one of the wooden pillars holding it up.

Yet as the floppy eared rodent leaned right on that pillar, it suddenly began to fall, crashing right into the wall of the camp, and sending the other pillars coming tumbling down to which the entire camp itself was being dismantled in the process.

"No, no, this wasn't part of the deal!" cried Baboon to Master Turtle.

"Ha, should have thought about that before you took on your partnership with Yeti" laughed Master Turtle to which Fox, along with Tiger began to lift up Yeti and take him away.

After the dismantling of the camp, back where Panda was, Master Turtle had come into the scene, with Rabbit and the others.

"Ah, Master Turtle, I'm glad you have returned" said Panda, "did everything go according to plan?"

"Plan, you mean you planned the entire fight?" asked Rabbit.

"Of course, it was designed to teach you a lesson" replied Panda.

"I can't believe this!" cried Rabbit as he marched off.

"Wait, however you did one good thing Rabbit, you have helped to show us, that even in your beserk manner, you had destroyed the camp in the process" continued Panda.

"So what's my reward going to be?" asked Rabbit.

"Oh you'll find out" replied Panda.

The scene then switches to poor Rabbit pulling a wagon which was carrying Yeti being quite unconscious up a hill.

"Bah, the things that I do for the Valley" sighed Rabbit as he kept on pulling up Yeti on the mountain, "soon one of these days I would get respect I deserve."

Yet poor Rabbit then couldn't take control of the wagon and it began to slip, to which poor Yeti began to head down toward the mountain.

"Oh great, now look what I have to do!" cried Rabbit.

The scene then ends with poor Rabbit, trying to grab hold on the wagon, and eventually heading to the top of the mountain, ditching Yeti where he was once found before by Baboon and his ninja monkeys.


End file.
